


So, Pardon Our Dust

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Healing, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, bc they’re adults now, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: With old homes and old wounds, Akira was sure there was some metaphor in coming back to his grandparents house years later with his family. Prepared to dust off shelves, and dust off that old thought of healing.Pegoryu Week day two: Heal





	So, Pardon Our Dust

He hadn’t been here for years. 

Really, as it was, he never wanted to step foot near the place again. To never see it for the rest of his life wouldn’t bug him at all, he was just fine without it in his memories anyway. 

After what his grandparents did after he’d gotten arrested, why would he want to come? Why would he want to wreak those nice summer memories spent here, before life decided to spit in his face and laugh at hopes of happiness. 

Remembering the lazy afternoons watching his grandmother pick weeds in the carefully crafted flower beds. Or riding in his grandpas old beat up car into town for the few things he always needed… it was such a warm and fuzzy feeling to look back at. 

Swimming in the river, picking up toads and catching fireflies when the beautiful sunset went to rest, it was impossible for him to willingly risk the past with returning. Returning to the summer house, and returning to the closure he forcefully denied himself all these years. 

When the two who he adored told him to never speak to them again at his trial. He did just that. Cutting them off completely, as if his life wasn’t already horrid in many ways. They couldn’t even side with their grandson.

They where his safe place, always able to escape his parents in favor of cheek squishes and inquisitive questions about school. No words falling on deaf ears in hopes to seem interested, he remembers sitting on the porch, talking away about his good marks and friends. Both listening carefully, asking questions, and taking account of what good paying attention did for a kid. 

Maybe they were just making up for the failed child in the form of his father. Always hearing the two complain and ask obviously snide questions about him. He never really considered ulterior motives until they shattered any trust he held within them after getting arrested. 

The way they both flipped, perhaps made it even more worse. The thing that sent his emotions over the edge, was losing what was special to him in one swift kick to his gut. Right into the wound already stabbed in there by the knife of being on probation. 

He loved them dearly. But, he would listen to their words, and obey them long after. 

Never speaking to them again when they seemed to have come to terms, and began to realize how wrong they were… perhaps he did have a few regrets now. 

But he never got an apology. And sympathetic looks and flat conversation starters at family gatherings weren’t going to fix his emotional pain. 

No more grandpa and grandma, he wanted to make new memories at the place he once wanted to stay in forever. Looking up at the old house, flower garden long overgrown, wild and tamed all at the same time. Time had been gentle to both the home, and the property. 

Maybe he could come to terms this trip by spending quality time with the family of his own.

The bus ride to the quaint town after getting off the train was oddly soothing. Not needing the window seat as he knew the land by heart, he decided to give it to Ryuji. Just so he could watch him, watch the fields and farms roll on by so peacefully. 

The small and faint smile that graced his lips reflected back in the window. Content with where they were, Akira could already tell that going against his own worries would be rewarding. Forgetting the old memories that were nostalgic and warm so long ago, they certainly couldn’t be replaced exactly. But, perhaps he could replace them with even better ones. 

A suggestion by… almost everyone. The relaxing trip was a nice break from their recently hectic lives. 

Both coming back to Japan after years away, it was almost like a big, “In your face!” To the country as a whole. Wedding bands, a marriage license, and hands holding on tightly to their beautiful little girl. 

All their friends and family holding up the sign that read, “The Kurusu’s,” had really set everything in stone. That there was a family he loved behind that name. That two people he couldn’t see himself without now, had shared something he’d come to hate, and flipped it into something far more important. 

Ryuji and Miyu Kurusu, was so swift on the tongue, it was practically perfect.

Ann dropped said sign in favor of a tackle hug to the both of them. Grandma Sakamoto to the rescue as she swept Miyu off the ground and into a tight embrace, the little girls small hands gripping back was something nobody knew they needed. Sojiro quickly taking over in the squeezes when the woman made her way to her son. 

Nine years made a difference. In almost every person they knew. 

Haru and Makoto with long hair and hands that connected with their smiles… Ann and Shiho with newly placed rings on their fingers. Families where blossoming all the while they were tending to their own.

Futaba, the girl nobody ever pictured being anything like she was now, stood with her own daughter. Hair now brown to its original color. Yusuke too busy snapping photos like adjusting to the dad-life wasn’t hard at all. 

A week back had turned into a month. Summer had come full force as the old relationships with friends had come back like no time had passed. Like he didn’t marry Ryuji in a foreign country and have a surrogate to give them their precious little girl. Learning English roughly to make it there, becoming well liked by their coworkers… 

Careful the whole way through, they let the marriage settle for a few months before diving deep into having children. America so nice to them, the gentle way they integrated into the new world was something they could hardly ever begin to expect. Friendly neighbors, new friends… 

To even have the whole idea of a same sex marriage be totally run of the mill here, was probably enough to get them going. Deeply invested already, research and hours of contemplation had all come down to one of the key reasons they’d moved so far. Picking the right woman, and visiting countless facilities.. it was only a year and a half in that they welcomed Miyu to their world.

Had it been nine years? Because it sure as hell felt like that all happened the day before yesterday. 

Friends visited as often as they could, and the two became certified tour guides for them. Showing them everything that was different, taking them to shops and restaurants… Sojiro had truly liked it the best. 

Akira vividly remembered learning he could speak pretty good English when he’d found him at a beach bar flirting with American women. Ryuji's mom preferred the beach for relaxation, so, he could guess chaperoning the two would be easy. Picking a decently big beach town after deciding New York simply wasn’t for them. 

It did feel good to be back in Tokyo… 

At first. 

Miyu lay sacked out on the couch, glued to the top of Ryuji like a tiny magnet. Ryuji in turn, with his head in Akiras lap, hardly awake with the fingers carding through his hair. 

“Work is exhausting.” He griped, sleepy voice a true representation of his words. 

Both of them never thought coaching high school students would be as hard as it was. Surely he had it easier than Akira, still in his nice button up from a full day of grueling work, “Glad we feel the same.” 

A loud sigh from their daughter, and Ryuji’s small laugh was adorable, “Looks like it’s tough on her too… how many people have asked you to speak in English for them?” 

“More than I could handle.” 

Ryuji reached up and began to tussle with Akira’s hair himself, “‘How do you say my name the America way!’” He mocked, both men holding back their laughter to not disturb their child. 

In just his first week, Akira had received eight entirely dumb questions about the United States. Ranging from accents, to translations, and back to the far fetched, most likely obvious ones like, “Did you meet ____?” In terms of any American celebrity you could think of. 

Of course when they first touched down in America it was far worse in terms of the most idiotic questions… he simply didn’t wanna go through it all again. 

Just that was enough of a set up for them to find themselves packing for a week away from the city. 

Miyu passed out between them on that bus, he wondered if him being seven had ever been as exhausting as it was for her, always taking naps these days. Drool seeping into his shirt, Akira couldn’t possibly mind. The stretch of fondness across his features as her long locks fell onto her face. Bangs a wild mess, side ponytail the only thing the two could manage without her ruining their hard work. 

Sitting there while she watched television, both looking at a tutorial on how to do a simple braid on the Internet… needless to say, the only time her hair was done nicely was with Grandma Sakamoto. Or the one time Ann visited before they’d come back to Japan, and shamed them on letting it grow out to a wild mess. 

Ryuji’s ring caught a bit of sunlight, and everything had suddenly found itself in place. 

The bus driver finally announcing the stop they’d get off at, he’d made his husband take the task of carrying Miyu. Still somehow asleep with all of the movement, seeing her being held by the love of his life was something he could never stop appreciating. 

“It’s about a ten minute walk,” he said as soon as the noisy old bus pulled away. A cloud of dust encasing the trio to hide the first view of the quaint town. 

At this point, a marching band wouldn’t wake their daughter, so his husband took the liberty in yelling, “Damn! It’s even smaller than your hometown. And geez, I thought that Inaba was hella small!” Ryuji adjusted her for more comfort. 

Smirking to show his usual slyness, he shrugged before heading towards the house, “City boys are oh, so charming.” 

It earned a well deserved scoff, dragging the suitcases behind him with a certain pep in his step he didn’t really expect. So sure that even stepping foot in the direction of the place would cause the ground to swallow him up. Such a peaceful space was so welcoming compared to what they’d been dealing with recently. 

With Miyu begging to join gymnastics, their work schedules, and friends constant need to make up for nine years worth of lost time. Perhaps this would be a regular getaway if everything went smoothly. 

Almost immediately his eyes focused on the post that read their last name… 

Well. 

If you could count the faded out letters that made it read ‘urus,’ as their last name.

“The Urus family doesn’t sound half bad,” Ryuji snickered, “Ryuji Urus, Akira Urus… Miyu would be honored!” 

Jabbing an elbow to his side and earning a small yelp of pain, he pressed forward to finally get inside. Stepping through all the overgrown lawn, and making a path, it was sort of concerning for him to be holding his breath like he was. 

The old key was hardly even rusty, but showed its age with the intricate design on the head. Initial thoughts to be impressed at how gentle time had been to even the front porch. 

With a little bit of a push, they found themselves in a surprisingly non-dusty home. The foyer furniture not showing any sign of being left untouched for almost two years, everything was exactly how Akira remembered it to be. 

Mini house tour underway, it didn’t feel wrong to be there. Wrong to have his controversially made family standing in the living room, and looking at the photos on the fireplace mantle. 

Unpacking immediately, and choosing his grandparents nice bedroom with a view to the backyard. He would like to say that a big reason to pick it, was because Miyu would be right next door in his old room. But he perhaps could be lying to himself, always envious as a child to want what that window showed. 

When they’d opened up some of the windows around the home, and let the cool country air find itself in, it all felt peaceful again. Getting the smell of trees and flowers he’d never know the name of, was far nicer than the general stink of Tokyo. Sitting on the bed and smiling at the field that stretched on forever. 

Cupboards empty besides a few plates, closets void of any clothing, he was happy there was hardly a trace of his grandparents. Finally finding dust on the kitchen counters and dining room, all they needed was a duster, and a little bit of time to settle in. Watching with a certain joy in his heart as Miyu awoke from her nap with more energy than her tiny body already possessed. Ryuji not able to catch her as she zoomed past in her fourth sprint through the whole home. 

“Daddy!” At one point she’d said, out of breath and finally stopped to him in the kitchen, “There’s a biiig bathtub upstairs. It’s way more bigger than the one we have at home!” 

Grinning, he leaned down to her level, “Oh yeah? Did you know I used to play in there?” 

Mouth dropping slightly, she gasped, “No way…” Like his words were the most unbelievable thing she’d ever heard. 

“Yes way,” he nodded, “it’s even cooler with bubbles.” 

Now  _ that  _ set her to begin to run around again, or, try to at least. Making a beeline to lap around the dining room table, Ryuji emerged from the hallway, arms all ready to scoop her up and carry her over his shoulder. Her plans at using her speed not very wise with who her father was. 

“Dad, da-“ she took a deep breath, “Dad you’ll never believe what I found upstairs.” 

Looking to Akira with the, “I think I can believe it,” expression, he raised his brows and took the path to let her speak again about the glorious bathtub upstairs. 

Once she was finished on her quest to find anything interesting about the house, and report it to both her parents, they finally settled down. Sitting in the living room and checking if the older television they had still worked, a movie night was planned when it flicked on. 

Letting Miyu loose again, Akira sat on the old porch and watched her jump around in the overgrown backyard. Swing on the tree he used to play in still safe and sound, the sun had filtered through the leaves, and shown to her parents. Looking bright and adorable as always, when the sun caught on her skin as she went back and forth, both couldn’t do anything but smile. 

Only being there for a few hours, she seemed to love it now more than he ever did when he was her age. Curious and adventurous, her clothing was already dirty when she’d emerged from the field earlier. Telling them about her fun times as she ran amongst the old crops, like they hadn’t been watching her the whole time.

“I can’t believe I never came back here.” Akira looked into his lap, feet dangling over the edge of wood that surely should’ve been rotted by now. 

Ryuji took his eyes off of Miyu for a moment, “Whadda ya mean? You had every reason not to.” 

He let out a sigh as he looked to his husband, knowing the concern he held in his face, Akira didn’t like to worry him, “I feel sort of guilty, Ryu. They always wanted me to come back and spend time with them… but I just couldn’t.” 

“It hurt me so much,” he turned his attention to see Miyu’s little sun dress blend in with the flowers she’d suddenly decided to pick, “I couldn’t will myself to have everything about this place ruined for me with their judgments. But looking at how happy we are out here, maybe I was wrong.” 

Shaking his head, Ryuji reached out and grabbed Akiras hand, dragging his attention back in an instant, “With everything we’ve been through. Through your arrest, through the interrogation, and all the thievery. Think about how far we’ve come, ‘Kira.”

Before he could interject, he continued, “When you tuned yourself in, I was heartbroken, and I was selfish. But, if you hadn’t, you would still have a record, an’ we wouldn’t have been able to move to America, or get Miyu.”

“Think about it now, if you decided to forgive and forget all of the bullshit your family did to you, ya would’ve never moved back to Tokyo. Everything happens for a reason. An’, look where it’s gotten us. Are you happy here?” 

Reluctantly, he nodded, a quick glance to make sure their daughter wasn’t in trouble, and then back to Ryuji again. Glimpse of the sun finally starting to set and cast an array of beauty, how could he not be happy? Stern look he received a representation of how serious Ryuji really was about this all. 

“When my dad passed away, before we left for America, you remember goin’ to his house with me and cleaning. You remember how his home gave me closure, eh? Do you remember me finally breaking down, even though I didn’t want to feel anything for that bastard?” 

Akira nodded again, “Yes, I could never forget that, Ryu.” 

With a squeeze of acceptance, Ryuji took a deep breath, his speech obviously a tough thing for him to go about, “So, let yourself go, ‘Kira. Let this trip be your closure, let yourself accept that they’re assholes and will always be. But, bro, also let it be known you have the power to not have that ruin what was, and what you’ve built up.” 

Fighting the urge to smother him with kisses, he reached over and pecked him on the cheek as a small measure. Both of their lips quirking up into dorky smiles, full of love and understanding for each other, Akira looked off into the sky again, “Thank you,” before turning back with a wide beam and rosy cheeks, “I never knew I married someone so good with words.” 

Face now the color of a rather pretty flower Miyu was bringing back up, Ryuji put a hand over his face in embarrassment, “Oh shaddup you sap. I just want to make ya feel better.” 

Just before they were presented a bouquet of wildflowers, Akira shrugged, “To be fair, you did use, ‘bro.’”

Mind clearing talk done, they all went inside to wash up. Hearing shrieks of joy upstairs when Miyu was told she could take a bath, Akira’s chest warmed with her upbeat behavior. Never dulling for a moment, they honestly couldn’t have asked for a better child.

Of course everything was old in the home, his grandparents not bothering to change much in their later years. A short walk into town was planned while Ryuji stayed behind to tend to Miyu and her excessive bath bubbles. It was bad enough to leave Ryuji to himself sometimes, but now they had a daughter… so he could only imagine what would happen while he was gone. 

Out the door and down the road, his childhood memories of taking the same route suddenly came back. And if he focused long enough, maybe he could reach out and grab them. Dirt roads kicking up dust as he walked, maybe the suggestion of a scooter wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

Locally however, the roads were paved, even if they were cracked and deteriorating… they were paved! Better on his feet, and pant legs, he made his way to the grocery shop for food. Trying not to get distracted by all the neat little stores nestled around the Main Street. 

Really it hadn't taken him long at all to find enough stuff to hurt his arms on the walk back home. The refreshing feeling of air conditioning as he walked through the store, it had to be the nicest looking thing in the whole town. Isles and isles, it was much less than June’s but felt all the same… minus the weird bear costume. 

Knowing it was about time he head back when he miraculously got a picture with his spotty service. It being a photo sent from Ryuji with Miyu hardly visible in a tub full of bubbles.

The walk seemed shorter, but he didn’t necessarily mind, eager to get back to his family. And even more eager to settle down and watch whatever movie they might find in the old television stand. Feeling much lighter after that talk on the porch, and not knowing what he’d do without Ryuji to help him through things like this. 

To speak of the devil, he could hear his voice from the backyard when he was coming upon the door. Hovering over it for a moment, silently deciding whether or not he wanted to interrupt, Akira backed away in favor of listening. 

And, it was a good choice. 

Basic mumbles at the point of him finding his way back there, he honestly didn’t need to even hear what they were saying.

Hair illuminated by the setting sun, words carrying in the light breeze, the talk he had with Ryuji earlier had come back to him. Walking up upon his husband, with their daughter in his lap, staring out into the field and letting everything around them be, was something he didn’t know he really needed. A picture worth a thousand words, memories from before didn’t seem to necessarily matter. 

Coming back home to find the two people you loved most having a rather deep conversation, in the tone of casualty. He could let himself slip away into his mind. 

His healing of everything wrong done to him by his family needed more than time, and someday, he’d have to listen to his own thoughts. 

All this time, in ignoring this little home situated in paradise, he could guess he didn’t want even just the faintest memory of his grandparents to see all that he could lose. His family, his friends, his lifestyle… He remembers what his own parents had said when he told him about Ryuji, he remembers the disgust in their expression.

So, if his grandparents looked with their own eyes at him, and asked him if everything he’d lost in the fight to protect the way things are now, was worth it. He would stand up and scream ‘yes,’ as many times as he had to. The fear of even more judgment from them keeping him away for all these years… most likely, they wouldn’t say that at all. But he had to hold his head high now, and let the healing he’d denied himself to seep into old wounds. 

“You’re gonna grow up to become smarter than Daddy,” he heard Ryuji say, “Then you can tell him exactly why hiccups exist, okay?” 

Miyu giggled in response, and Akira watched silently as he squeezed her just a bit harder. 

Of course this was a topic the two would be talking about… hiccups of all things. Staring at a beautiful sunset with birds chirping their lovely melodies, the one he fell in love with was talking about hiccups. 

“Just remember, Miyu, all good things take time, but don't ignoreally things in hopes they get better…” he cleared his throat, and Akira caught a glimpse of his smile, “I remember back when I was about sixteen I-“ 

Miyu sat straight up, head hitting Ryuji’s chin so hard his teeth clanked together, interrupting his story, “Dad look it’s a lamp bug!” 

Alright, now he can join in.

“You mean a firefly?” 

Both turned their heads to him, and he swore he could fall to the ground in an overdose of cuteness. Miyu looking rather displeased at his correction. 

“Yeah, whatever dad. Can I catch em?? Can I!?” She crawled out of Ryuji’s lap, and didn’t make it very far before he stopped her to pick grass out of her hair. 

“Of course you can,” he sighed, watching her take after her father and immediately start off into the field. Little legs so fast despite their size. 

Akira took his seat, and immediately leaned his head onto Ryuji’s shoulder. Grocery bags tossed aside, which probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do…. 

Who was he to care? He was having a good time. Some quality time spent with his husband, watching as their child tried to catch fireflies. 

“She looks like a lunatic clapping her hands in an open field,” Akira decided to comment. Knowing their humor well enough that slightly insulting their daughter would prove to be funny. 

Nodding, and chuckling in response, he leaned his head on Akira’s, “But she’s  _ our  _ lunatic.” 

Watching in silence, they didn’t particularly need words to enjoy the scene. Eyes trained on their pride and joy, comfort of each other as the night called upon the sun and took it away. Seeing Miyu slap her hands together, and act like she totally didn’t murder a bug when she wiped her hands on her dress. 

Time heals all… well. According to cheap greeting cards you’d find at a convenience store. Watercolor paintings on the front a guise to fix whatever the receiver was feeling. 

But, letting things settle without closure had always put an unwanted emphasis on how we should have lived. Rather, being content with what was done, something that wasn’t unfinished, healing was a process nobody should cast aside. 

With love, and carefulness. You have to be comfortable with the thought of mending yourself. 

And, sitting like that. In each other’s presence, and like the world was only them, maybe Akira could say he finally accepted that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I love miyu to death, I lover my pegoryu love child 
> 
> (Some one tell me they know what video the end part is from bc it's so wholesome I love it)


End file.
